Many Emotions
by lebaumertonsvillian
Summary: Quite AU...HPB never happened...Harry comes to visit a Ginny Weasley after her breakup. But she hasn't seen Harry much over the last few years. HG Oneshot


Disclaimer: I own nothing…It's all _hers

* * *

_

Many Emotions

Ginny Weasley was in a strange mood. Confused, angry, free…all of them sounded good to her. As she lay back onto her bed, staring at the ceiling, she couldn't help but think of the cause of her thoughts.

"I think we should see other people," he had said. Emotions, loads of them, flew through her.

Confusion. _Why did he break up with me? Everything seemed to be going great…_

Anger. _How dare he break up with me? He'll regret this…_

Freedom. _Why didn't I do this earlier? I feel relaxed…_

However, Ginny's mood was not limited to three emotions. The thoughts that raced though her head were innumerable.

At last she came to a conclusion. She hadn't _really_ been in love with the man. True, she had said the words 'I love you,' and he had reciprocated the gesture. However, her lack of concern for the fact that she had just lost the guy caused her to identify that he was not _The One_ for her. Indeed, he was not The Chosen One for her.

Upon reaching this conclusion, her mind went into overdrive again. That was what they were calling Harry Potter: The Chosen One. Well, they had been for years…Ever since he had disappeared with Albus Dumbledore right before her fifth year. The night he left came back vividly to her.

"_Hey…um, guys." Harry appeared very nervous. "Can I…er, talk to you in private?"_

_They were already in private…unless he didn't want her to come…that's right. Just the trio. Ron and Hermione followed Harry to the edge of the stairs at the Burrow. They halted at the edge. "Gin, you coming?"_

_So, surprised, happy, confused…quite a range of emotions stirred through her. But, she followed obediently as the trekked up to Ron's room. Once there, Harry took out his wand and cast several charms on the door to keep outsiders just that, out._

_Hermione, being the wonderful witch she was, said worryingly, "Harry, you just turned sixteen yesterday, you can't use magic for a year!"_

"_Relax, Hermione." Something about the tone of his voice was wrong. Ginny knew…she had helped him all summer with the loss of Sirius…she knew him better than anyone. Harry had opened up to her, for some reason or another, and she had been the perfect recipient. _

"_Harry," Ginny started, "what's wrong?"_

_Harry offered a weak smile at her and began in a shaky voice. "You…" He broke off and seemed to gather some thoughts. "You know that prophecy of me and Voldemort…that smashed last year?"_

_All three nodded…and somehow Ginny knew what was coming, and she instinctively, as she had several times that summer, reached out and grabbed his hand. She was again amazed at how perfectly her hand fit in his. She had found this enthralling fact out over the summer._

"_Dumbledore heard it…and after the Department of History fiasco…um, he told me what it said."_

_Ginny squeezed his hand reassuringly and he continued, regardless of the other members of the trio's concerned looks._

"_I'm the one…I have to…or he'll…" He took another steadying breath and spoke firmly. "I am the one that has to kill Voldemort 'for neither can live while the other survives.'"_

It had, surprisingly, not been as big of a shock to Ginny as Ron and Hermione. She didn't know how, but she had known it was something along those lines. Ever since he had saved her, in her first year, she knew that he was going to be the hero to the world. He had then defied Voldemort three times; Tom Riddle had been taken out.

_After the initial shock, Hermione shot rapid-fire question at him, trying to figure out what the prophecy said and meant. Ron sat there somewhat scared and stunned. Ginny merely squeezed his hand more and whispered into his ear, "You'll do it, Harry. I know you will."_

_If Ron had been stunned, it was nothing compared to Harry's reaction. He stared at her for several long moments before nodding and turning back to the group. He spoke with clear conviction as he said, "Dumbledore told me a few weeks ago that soon after my birthday we would be leaving. He didn't say where…but I have a feeling I'll be gone a while."_

_His voice suddenly broke and he took a moment to gather his thoughts again. "I just want you guys to know how grateful I am for your friendship. In case I don't come back—" Hermione tried to interrupt but Harry help up his hand. "Thank you for everything," he said looking at each of them in turn._

The next morning he had gone. Ron had said he was gone when he woke up. For two years, Harry was only heard from four times. At Christmas, he wrote, telling them he would bring presents the next time he saw them. On Mother's Day, he wrote Ginny's mum. She cried for hours after she had read it. Again, the next year, same dates, similar letters.

Then, exactly two years minus a day after he had gone, the world had news of Voldemort's death. Moments after _The Prophet_ had been delivered and Ginny's dad had declared the war over, there came a knock at the door.

_Ginny was the one to hop up and get over to the door. It was Harry._

As Ginny reflected on the moment, she was rather embarrassed by the way she had all but jumped on the poor boy…no…man.

Indeed, the eighteen-year-old was no longer a scrawny boy. He had filled out _extremely_ well in Ginny's opinion. She had felt her love for Harry return. She had repressed it since fourth year. It was back in full force. Only now, she was comfortable enough with him to be his friend.

"_Harry!" Ginny shouted as she hurled herself at the man and held onto his as if he would disappear again any moment. The most wonderful feeling, however, was when he wrapped his arms around her and hugged back._

_All too soon, the rest of the family was in the room greeting Harry. Ginny's mother threatened to flood the house with tears._

_Yes_, Ginny mused, _it had been a feast to remember. _

_All of the Order was present, and Dumbledore went into full detail of the final battle. Harry looked as if he wanted to disappear as his mentor recounted his bravery and power._

However…It was the last Ginny saw of Harry, or at least been with him. He had received countless awards, including Order of Merlin First Class.

Then he was whisked away by the Auror Department. The last Ginny had heard, he had scaled the ladder in just one year to be second only to the Head of the department. Ginny had gone to Hogwarts for her final year.

It had been the best since her fourth. Dumbledore was back and Voldemort was gone. What more could anyone ask for?

Harry.

She found someone. In her year. A Ravenclaw. Thought she'd fallen in love. Now, as she reached her conclusion, she realized she was wrong. He was a good guy. They had fun. She scored countless times on the poor Keeper.

Now, as she no longer cared for the Ravenclaw…as she was already, only two hours after the breakup, over him, she was able to reflect on the true happiness of that year.

Harry Potter wrote her every other week.

Now, she never asked anyone else whether they got that many letters. It would confirm that she was just a friend and he was just making up for lost time. She continued, throughout the year, regardless of her dating a guy the whole year, to hold on to the thought that Harry might like her in return.

The letters were about everything and nothing. That he was sorry he couldn't get away from everything to see her (_and my family, _she always thought, not wanting to believe too much.) For Christmas, he had sent her more gifts that she ever received. She had been at Hogwarts for Christmas, so she never saw what the others got. She would write him about her boyfriend, and he would write about work. It always seemed like he enjoyed what he was doing, but that there was something more he wanted.

She could tell his emotions still. Even in letters they were ever present. He had not changed much. He was still the guy who wanted to prove his fame, or not be famous at all. That was why he was climbing the ladder. That was why he avoided the press. Ginny often scoffed that Killing Voldemort wasn't enough, that he had to beat everyone else.

While most would conceive it as arrogance, Ginny had seen the truth. Luckily, few knew about his successes at work. The Auror Department, outside of the Department of Mysteries, was the least discussed for fear of placing better Aurors on the top of the 'to kill' list.

A knock came at the door.

Ginny thought back to her life at The Burrow. Three knocks had come to the door. The first was when the war first started and it was required to knock at the door, say a secret question and answer, then allow the person it. It had been Dumbledore, requesting Harry's stay for the summer.

Shortly after, Harry had knocked, staying until his birthday. Then he departed on the journey that resulted in _Lord_ Voldemort's defeat.

Two years later, Harry knocked yet again, declaring the war over and life normal again.

Okay…so there had been more than three knocks. However, on all three of these knocks, Ginny had sensed a difference. She felt there was difference about these knocks. She knew that when she opened the door, something more than a homeward bound brother, or a personal deliverer.

This knock was one of those knocks.

So, Ginny made her way downstairs. She was the only one home. She went through the list to make sure. Dad: work. Mom: Diagon Alley. Bill and Fleur: back in Egypt. Charlie: In Romania, again. Percy, the git: work…is he ever anywhere else? Fred and George: The Shop. Ron and Hermione: work and work.

Ginny had just come home from work herself. She was an intern at St. Mungo's. Shortly after her night shift, she went to lunch with her now ex. Brusquely after the short lunch, she found herself at home, going over her thoughts.

Ginny found herself at the door and opened it to find none other than Harry Potter. Ginny was sure, as she threw herself at the man, yet again, that she would regret it later. However, she was met by open arms and a smiling face as she buried her face in his chest.

"Hey, Gin!" She stepped back and admired the view very discreetly. "Wow," he said. "You look…fantastic."

She smiled, going slightly red, but forced the blush down. "You don't look too bad yourself, Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled at her again. "So, how's life?"

Ginny couldn't stop smiling as they made their way into the living room and she sat down opposite him. "Just great. Work is going great, and I actually just got a new assignment—"

Harry interrupted her, saying, "Life is good? After your boyfriend just dumped you?"

"Oh…right. I forgot about that."

Harry was grinning once more, larger than ever. "Oh…wow. Right, well. He was at training today, saying how dumb he was. It's funny that he is the one that ended it. He feels sick and you are just fine."

"Wait…my ex was at Auror training?"

"Yea…didn't you know?"

Ginny laughed. "Well, I guess I really wasn't in love with him. Didn't know him at all."

Harry stared at Ginny as she laughed, then as she became curious at his behavior, he joined in the laughter.

Soon, the topic of conversation changed and the two enjoyed the nice reunion, laughing at old times and enjoying each other's company.

Seemingly out of no where, Harry said, "Hey, from what I understand you didn't get much of a lunch, and it's close to five now…"

"Is it really?" Ginny said amazed. Two hours had gone by in just what seemed like moments.

Harry smiled, amused, and spoke again. "Yes, and as I was saying, before you so rudely interrupted me…" Ginny scowled at him, making him chuckle again. "I was wondering if you want to go get something to eat."

Ginny shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Harry grinned yet again. "Great. Now hold onto my arm. I'll take us there."

Ginny raised her eyebrow at him. "First of all, side-along-apparation is _really _tough to do. Second of all, and more importantly, we have an anti-apparation ward up still."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, and then said, "That won't stop a man like me will it?"

"Okay…" she said uncertainly, but amazed at the same time. She reached out her hand and clasped it with him. Moments before a very slight squeezing feeling, she realized their hand fit perfectly together…still.

She opened her eyes to find she was wearing the most spectacular dress robes she had ever seen. "Harry what how am I wearing…" She stopped, however, as she looked up at the Boy-Who-Lived. Her own robes were now rags as she looked at what Harry was decked out in.

Ginny tore her eyes away from Harry when he looked down at her with a sparkle in his eye. As she looked around, astonished not only that he got them there, but at the size and elegance of the place, she narrowed her eyes. She decided not to mention the clothes for now.

"Harry, I thought we were just going out for a bite to eat."

Harry shuffled his feet, but answered in a fun voice. "This is where people like me go for a bite to eat." Ginny frowned at him, confused, but quickly laughed.

"Alright, I confess. I just wanted to show you my favorite place to eat. Dumbledore and I traveled lots of places and Italy has the best food."

If Ginny was surprised before, she was flabbergasted now. "You…you apparated threw wards constructed by Dumbledore, with someone else, _and _across a large body of water and land _while_, mind you, changing both people's clothes into the most beautifully crafted robes I've ever seen?"

Harry blushed. "Yup," he said as a man came up to them. "Ah! Harry Potter!" The rest Ginny couldn't understand as the two carried on a conversation in Italian.

"This way, Gin," Harry said, turning to her. "By the way, you look beautiful."

Ginny blushed. "You look great to, Harry."

The Dinner was fabulous, and all too soon, it was over. The two continued talking for an hour afterwards and Harry soon brought up some news. "Well, I have a new assignment."

Ginny instantly began to worry. Worry as she had for two long years. Worry even as she did the year after when she knew he was hunting remaining Death Eaters. "What?" she managed to ask.

Harry smiled at her obvious worry. "Don't worry; it's a good, safe one. Well…it should be. I'm going to take up the position as Defense teacher at Hogwarts. I know the history hasn't been great. Many deaths, loss of sanity…I guess it's more dangerous than my job. But Albus and I decided if I could kill Voldemort, I should be able to break his curse on the teaching position."

Ginny seemed to be overjoyed with this. "You'll be at Hogwarts?"

Harry raised his eyebrow, amused. "That is what I just said, Gin. Are you with me?"

Ginny laughed, and managed to say. "I was going to tell you earlier, but you rudely interrupted me…I'll be spending the rest of my internship at Hogwarts with Madam Pomfrey. Then the plan is that I will take her place when I'm done."

Harry's face lit up. "Really?"

Ginny copied Harry, and raised her eyebrow, amused. "That is what I just said, Harry. Are you with me?"

"Ha…ha…"

They broke out into laughter.

A couple hours later, after catching up some more, Harry took Ginny home. He disapparated to the front door of the Burrow.

"Thanks, Gin. I had a great time with you."

"No…thank you, Harry. That was delicious…and I had a great time, too."

Harry bit his bottom lip, then seemed to make up his mind about something.

"Hey, Gin…since you're not mourning your breakup or anything, it wouldn't be taking advantage of you in your current state to kiss you now, would it?"

"Wha—"

But she was cut off, as Harry leaned down and softly, yet firmly…passionately, yet chastely…tense, yet relaxed, kissed her on the lips.

Yes, many emotions were going through her. All of which she wanted to stay forever.

* * *

AN: What do you think? I obviously set it up so there could be a sequel or even a story. Tell me what you want! (In reviews) Also, I'm not terminating Chamber's Secrets, I just wanted to write something else. Thanks! 


End file.
